


Daydreaming Time

by UnderworId



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworId/pseuds/UnderworId
Summary: We daydream...





	Daydreaming Time

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, always.

I can’t deny it. I know it’s happening again. Something must have triggered it. But then again, maybe I’m just the one starting it.

I can’t deny it, nor hide it. I’ve been running away from him this past few days. They said it’s too obvious… I’m getting aloof with him.

Why run? Because I heard the news, the awful truth… he have a girlfriend.

I know it’s not me, being shy to someone. It’s because something inside of me is asking why? Maybe he doesn’t like me or I’m not the girl in his dreams or maybe I came too late. Maybe I run away because that’s my way of forgetting him.

So what if I’m broken-hearted. Funny? It’s like the feeling of someone stabbing you again and again with a cold knife. Like needles puncturing your heart. A plunge from the tallest building down to the pavement below. It’s like hell, the more I think of it the more my pain increase. Is she greater than I am? More beautiful than me? More charms than I do?

So many questions still left unanswered.

I can’t forget, I can’t erase it on my thoughts. How can I?

Besides the fact that I still love him is the fact that he’s standing in front of me. It’s like a glass of ice cold water thrown on me the moment I noticed him.

Ten minutes have passed and so many students are standing in line behind me. So I told myself ’no turning back now. You’ll look very ridiculous if you suddenly run away!’

Besides, it’s the last day to get the permit for the exam. So expect that you’ll be standing half an hour.

I can only look at the marble floor and keep quiet as I hear the bell rang and some students chatting at the far corner. I was trying to stop my knees from shaking as a thought came out of my mind _’I’m next in line…’_

I bit my lower lip so hard that I might shout for agony and might cause a disturbance for the other students, more over to attract his attention. How stupid of me to think there still be a chance.

At last, I feel some improvement. The line is moving.

I’m near to exhaustion. To my surprise, I can only stop my breathing as he turned around and leave his spot. As he double-check his permit he noticed me and with that radiant smile he’s not selfish to present he told me _”Hey, Millie it’s your turn!”_

I gasp as I turn my head back to the window of the registrar and as I reach for my permit, my soul is flying in the sky. Taking my entire burden. His words echoed in my mind. I suddenly blurt out as I leave the line

_”It’s my turn…”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story written way back 2008. I just figured to upload it somewhere. 
> 
> Thank you for spending time with me.


End file.
